


31. Don't Worry About Me

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Protective!Magnus, happy everything, jealous!magnus, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Magnus and Alec are getting drinks when Alec is hit on by a random stranger.





	

Alec was smiling. He couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so completely filled with happiness for as long as he had right then and there. Maybe at his almost wedding when he’d kissed Magnus but his parents’s disapproval had quickly swept away that smile. No, he definitely couldn’t remember being this happy for a  _ very  _ long time and it was all because of Magnus.

 

The glittery, loyal, gorgeous, adorable warlock who had changed his entire world from the moment they first met and Magnus had called him pretty. Alec was beyond grateful for Magnus, for sticking with him, for supporting him when Jace was gone, for existing in the first place.

 

“Alexander? Were you listening to the story at all?” Magnus’s voice broke through the shadowhunter’s thoughts, rich and velvety. Reminding him of where he was. At a bar with the warlock having drinks to celebrate the first night off Alec had had in weeks.

 

“Uhm yes?” Alec tried, the smile never leaving his face. Magnus rolled his eyes but from the grin on his face Alec knew he wasn’t in trouble.

 

“If you say so, darling. I’m going to go get us more drinks. You going to be okay?” Magnus’s voice was full of apprehension and concern for Alec which made the shadowhunter feel warm all over. Although that could have been in part due to the alcohol as well. 

 

“Don’t worry about me. I won’t be going anywhere.” Alec reassured him gently.

 

Magnus nodded and slid out of the booth to go refill their drinks. They both knew he could have done it with magic but Alec had tried to get him to stop using his magic for such trivial things, mostly because Magnus had a tendency to forget to pay for what he took when using magic around Alec. Which was both an honour for the shadowhunter but also something that made him feel slightly awkward. Magnus was getting better at it though. Alec sat and waited, debating on whether or not he should ask Magnus to repeat the story when he got back so he could listen properly or not, it would be embarrassing to ask again but he wanted to hear everything about Magnus at the same time.

 

“Hello there, how come you’re on your own?” An unfamiliar voice drawled from next to Alec.

 

The shadowhunter tensed and turned to face the stranger. It was a man who looked just a bit older than Alec himself, mundane, blond hair dark enough to look brown in the current lighting. 

 

“I’m not?” Alec answered unsure of himself, the mundane was ogling his tattoos in a way that made Alec fidget and wish for Magnus to get back quicker.

 

“I don’t see anyone else here, mind if I sit down? Those tattoos are awesome, what are they?” The man sat down as he spoke and he reached across the table to try and touch one of the ones on Alec’s arm. 

 

The shadowhunter pulled away and narrowed his eyes at the man.

 

“I’m here with my boyfriend, he’s getting us drinks.” Alec stated clearly, letting a hint of annoyance lace his words but the man didn’t notice.

 

“Really now? Lucky him, you’re one hell of a catch.” The man flirted, his eyes flicking up to Alec’s before raking over his torso. Alec crossed his arms and leaned back.

 

“Really. So if you wouldn’t mind leaving.” 

 

Two glasses were set down on the table with a thud. Alec grinned smugly as the man flinched and turned to look at Magnus who was standing with a hand on his hip and an eyebrow perfectly raised.

 

“And who, may I ask, are you?” Magnus’s voice was innocently kind but the downturned corners of his lips told otherwise.

 

“Just leaving.” The man replied, quickly standing and knocking his knee on the table causing the drinks to slosh about. Alec caught the calming blue of his boyfriend’s magic keep them from spilling. 

 

The man scurried off and Magnus took back his seat across from Alec. A smug smirk on his face.

 

“Don’t worry he says, everything will be fine he says.” Magnus’s voice was teasing and Alec laughed, no longer tense or annoyed.

 

“I technically never said that last one.” He pointed out causing Magnus to laugh as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3
> 
> Guardian_Rose 's Tumblr = guardian-rose-petal


End file.
